


Lavender Detergent

by casastella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casastella/pseuds/casastella
Summary: Adriah and Shion have parted ways but the one thing neither can part from is their cat.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Kudos: 25





	Lavender Detergent

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter last week and I thought I might as well post it here too. Even though I generally don't post drabbles here, I made an exception for Tomashion because well. Food is food no matter where you find it.
> 
> Based on a prompt by neocities otp prompt generator of the same concept.

Adriah comes on Sunday afternoons, a bundle of fluff either in his arms or over his shoulders, the cat riding upon him like she knows her rightful place as an apex predator at the top of the food chain and everyone else is beneath her. Which, Shion supposes, is fair. They always did treat her like a queen and she's gotten used to being bowed down to. Yet, Shion can't bear to part with this demanding fur ball.

Occasionally, Adriah comes with a new bag of cat food, but Shion knows that's only when he has enough money leftover before the next payday. It's been so long since Shion has lived alone that he's also forgotten how expensive rent actually is.

"Are you looking for a new flatmate?" Adriah asks this Sunday, handing Shion a small plastic bag full of cans. "I saw your ad downstairs."

"I am. I'd like to have saved up _something_ by the time I'm thirty."

Adriah nods, Kiki still on his shoulders where she surveys the state of Shion's living room. It's a mess, to say the least. Shion isn't much of a cleaner. That's always been Adriah. There are a few socks lying around and clothes draped over the back of the couch, coffee-stained bills on the table, unwashed dishes and pots in the sink, and three-week-old cat fur clings to everything. Kiki does not like what she finds here, but then again, she never does.

"Wow," Adriah says, also surveying the ghastly state that only becomes worse and worse each week. "Has work been keeping you busy?"

"Sure," Shion says but they both know he just hates cleaning with a passion.

There's also the fact that a clean house feels like Adriah still lives here and Shion has a hard time reminding himself that he's alone now. The breakup wasn't terrible but maybe that's why it hurts so much but so inconspicuously. There was nothing fundamentally _wrong_ with their relationship, but there was also nothing to truly keep them together either. There were their separate jobs. There was home. Adriah cleaned. Shion cooked. They watched movies on their own laptops because while Shion liked thrillers, Adriah was more a rom com man. The only thing that truly held them together after five years had become Kiki, who now lived with Shion one week and Adriah the next.

But they do say that distance makes the heart grow fonder and Shion is starting to realise that with every time he sees Adriah again. God, he's started to look forward to Sundays, to the five minutes when his ex-boyfriend comes to pick up or drop off their judgemental cat. Sometimes Adriah would come without even changing out of sweatpants and a T-shirt that smells of lavender detergent – Adriah’s favourite that has somehow became Shion’s favourite too – and Shion has to bite his tongue from blurting out, "I miss you."

_I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you_

Adriah is wearing jeans and a flannel shirt today, nearly as tall as Shion even when he bends over to put Kiki down on the floor. But the cat won't move away from him, brushing up against his legs and Shion thinks, _Rub it in my face, why don't you._

"I have to go, baby," Adriah coos at her, moving away but Kiki follows with a meow of protest. "I'll be back next week."

He's almost out the door again but Kiki won't let him go. So Shion says, "I bought a new pack of gyoza yesterday. Stay for a bit while I make them."

Adriah's adorably surprised stare makes Shion realise that maybe he has missed Shion's cooking, and maybe Shion himself too. Adriah smiles, dimples on full display. "I'd like that. Thanks."

Shion closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated.  
> You can find me on twitter [@casastella_](https://twitter.com/casastella_).


End file.
